Zhane
Summary Zhane is an OC created by Luxardel. Zhane is a guy who is in touch with his spiritual side and rarely gets angry. He grew up in a small village not knowing his parents. He only knew a family of 3 who were willing to take him in. The family treated Zhane well. Zhane often helped them farm and stock vegetation. They had a particular cat that Zhane noticed liked to hang around the house. One day, he discovered cat had eventually died. When he reached out to pick it up, he felt some kind of deep sympathy for it, which triggered it to come back to life somehow. Someone in his village noticed and believed that he was a witch or follower of Tzfardei'a, a corrupt frog foretold to bring about the end of the world. When even the family who raised him shunned him, he was forced to leave the village and learn about what his next step should be. He met many in his travels which included Quibly, the cat he resurrected, Zalikqua, a girl who's past is a mystery, and Dantrell, a man who knows about the prophecy and past concerning Omisha and Tzfardei'a. Zhane is not much of a fighter, but because of who he is, he is forced to learn and grows quickly. He inherently acquired the ability to revive deceased targets due to being a descendant of Omisha, the goddess of Existence. He discovers that because of her, he has the ability to revive and heal others. Zalikqua later teaches him how to summon, a skill she learned years ago through the use of magic. As he learns more about his abilities, he grows stronger and sets out to find ways to stop Tzfardei'a. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Zhane Origin: Child of Rebirth Gender: Male Age: '''20 years old '''Classification: Demigod Stats Tier: 10-A | Varies upon summon. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning material entities, Natural Magic, Resuscitation, Resurrection (people as undead), Durability, Stamina, Healing medium and heavy injuries, Immortality (Type 1). 'Attack Potency: Athlete level| Varies upon summon. Speed: Athletic Human | Subsonic+ (Uses Life Surge to boost speed) Lifting Strength: Above Average (worked in the field lifting heavy bundles of vegetation for hours) | Class 100 (Life Surge for Strength) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can only punch holes in soft walls; not brick walls) | Building Class (Life Surge) Durability: Wall level (Slightly more durable due to having the blood of a god) | Building Level (Life Surge) Stamina: High (Athletic build allows him to run a few miles before tiring) | Extremely High (Life Surge can allow for about a full day of running.) Range: Varies (depends on summoned ally) Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Some human weaknesses (higher resistance due to durability), Hates to kill almost anything (unless it makes him mad) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rebirth '(Can use a defeated animal or foe's remains to resurrect them. Soul restoration comes later.) * '''Life Surge '(As his bond increases with some of his revived allies, he can transfer more energy into them to make them stronger.) * 'Summoning '(Zhane creates a circle(s) that can summon things through the use of magic.) * 'Rebirth Summoning '(A combination of Rebirth and Summoning.) * '''Summon Scaling (Resize a summon circle. Bigger circle, bigger, stronger, and slower and vise versa.) * Summon Throwing (Instead of having to place insignia, it can be thrown. Summoning occurs on impact.) * Summon Volley (Multiple Summon Throws are performed. Great for Surrounding or Crowd Control.) * Rebirth Summon Volley (A combination of Rebirth and Summon Volley.) * Molecular Summon Raid (A combination of Summon Scaling and Summon Volley. Summons can be resized on the inside of a target, allowing them to bust through them from sheer size.) * Molecular Rebirth Summon Raid (A combination of Molecular Summon Raid and Rebirth.) * Immunodeficiency (A magic ability that prevents a person from recovering from any physical status ailments.) * Eternal Phoenix Soul (A highly dangerous ability that puts Zhane's soul in a constant cycle of rebirth. It takes 1 minute for each cycle to complete and can be used for a total of 3 cycles. If he doesn't have fatal wounds, the rebirth is treated as a Life Surge. This technique prevents Zhane from dying or being killed by fatal attacks or wounds. The max number of cycles will increase as he gets stronger. NOTE: This cannot work against decapitation or vaporization. If use of this technique discontinues before the cycle of revival completes and Zhane has fatal wounds, he will face death.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Summoners Category:Tier 10 Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Xros Revolution Category:Aether Users Category:Soul Users Category:The Revert Series